


Forever Yours, Dani

by Redlance



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlance/pseuds/Redlance
Summary: Jamie reaches for the note and with careful, trembling fingers, she unfolds it...Or: what Dani's letter might have said.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 45
Kudos: 252





	Forever Yours, Dani

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on what Dani's letter might have said. I was thinking about this during the tail end of my work shift and it **wouldn't** leave me alone. So, in an attempt to exorcise this demon, I wrote it down.

* * *

Jamie,

You made me  so happy. I need you to know that. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I’m so glad I got to share my life with you.

I know you’ll understand how hard this is for me. To leave without saying goodbye, no last kiss, just this note. But I knew you’d talk me out of it (you can be pretty persuasive, you know) and that I’d end up staying because the idea of being without you would be unbearable. And it is. It hurts, Jamie, like fire in my veins, but I can’t stay any longer.

I woke up tonight with my hand at your throat. And I could still sense her, there but receding. Still feel the way she’d wanted to wrap my fingers around your neck and squeeze. She tried to take you and I can’t risk that. I won’t. I always knew someday I’d be lost, but losing you was and never will be an option. I love you too much.

Thank you for giving me the happiest years of my life. I didn’t know what love was until you showed me. And you showered me in it every single day. There were moments, so many moments, where I couldn’t breathe because of how hard you loved me. How hard I loved you back. Moments where it almost felt like too much, but it just kept on growing. 

I won’t say, “don’t be sad.” But please, find a way to be happy. Try, for me, please. I want you to be happy. Think about how lucky we were to find each other at all. Billions of people all over this planet and somehow we managed to find our One. Think about slow dancing in the kitchen, in the dark. About early morning kisses and late night touches. Think about moonflowers and remember I love you.

I will never leave you, Jamie. But I have to go.

Thank you for keeping me company while I waited.

Forever yours, Dani.


End file.
